The Next Star
Season 11 (2011) The show was officially rebooted by Cartoon Network after the tenth series' bad ratings. Judges Joseph Cartel and Rachel Walsh and presenter Carl Donaldson remained in the show, but the other judges Mick Dale Bible and Carmella Simmons were sacked due to bad reception and were replaced by Daniel Stewart and Marcella Washington. The auditions Finalists Top 16 (30 January) *Theme: Contestant's favorite *Musical guests: JLS - "Eyes Wide Shut" and Bruno Mars - "Grenade" Top 15 (6 February) *Theme: Film & TV songs *Guest performances: Jessie J - "Do It Like A Dude" and Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj - "Raining Men" Top 14 (13 February) *Theme: Rihanna songs *Guest performances: Esmee Denters featuring Justin Timberlake - "Love Dealer" and Justin Bieber featuring Jaden Smith - "Never Say Never" Top 13 (20 February) *Theme: Michael Jackson songs *Guest performances: Greyson Michael Chance - "Paparazzi" and Adele - "Someone Like You" Top 12 (27 February) *Theme: Michael Buble songs *Guest performances: Carrie Larkin - "Carolina" and U2 - "Cedars of Lebanon" Top 11 (5 March) *Theme: Madonna songs *Guest performances: Michael Buble - "It Had Better Be Tonight" and Britney Spears - "Hold It Against Me" Top 10 (12 March) *Theme: Garbage songs *Guest perfomances: Big Time Rush - "Boyfriend" and Alexis Jordan - "Good Girl" Top 9 (19 March) *Theme: No Doubt songs *Guest performances: Kelly Clarkson - "All I Ever Wanted" and Take That - "The Flood" Top 8 (26 March) *Theme: U2 songs *Guest performances: Victoria Justice - "Finally Falling" and Blue - "I Can" Top 7 (2 April) *Theme: One-hit wonders *Guest performances: Westlife - "Safe" and Cee Lo Green - "It's OK" Top 6 (9 April) *Theme: Number-ones in the UK and the USA *Guest performances: Boyzone - "Love Is a Hurricane" and Joe McElderry - "The Climb" Top 5 (16 April) *Theme: Aerosmith songs *Guest performances: Miranda Cosgrove - "Dancing Crazy" and Plan B - "She Said" Final: Part 1 (22 April) *Guest performances: Owl City - "The Real World", Rebecca Black - "Friday", Willow Smith - "Whip My Hair" and Olly Murs - "Heart on My Sleeve" Final: Part 2 (23 April) *Guest performances: Take That featuring Fake That - "Happy Now", Demi Lovato - "This Is Me", Shayne Ward - "Obession" and Pink - "Raise Your Glass" Season 12 (2012) The producers have confirmed that the series will be back for a 12th series. The audition cities were revealed on June 12, 2011 and will be expanded into 16 with 4 new towns (Cornwall, Cork, Londonderry and Leeds). They are: The callback stages were filmed at the Hammersmith Apollo on the weekend of October 21-23, 2011. The show began airing on January 6, 2012 as a two-hour episode with the London and Birmingham auditions. The callback episodes were aired on February 4, 2012. Finalists For the first time the number of finalists have been expanded to 24 and the live shows will now last 2-3 hours. Males (12-30s) *Drew Tracey (eliminated 11 February) *Marshall Stevens (eliminated 18 February) *Adam Markson (eliminated 25 February) *Matthew Kennedy (eliminated 3 March) *Jonathan Appleberry (eliminated 10 March) *Laurence Cranberry (eliminated 24 March) *Scott Schneider (eliminated 7 April) *Todd McGuiness (eliminated 21 April) *Quentin Adamson (eliminated 5 May) *Dylan Harper (eliminated 19 May) *Martin Ayade (eliminated 1 June) *Nando Vasconcelos Females (12-30s) *Michaela Donaldson (eliminated 11 February) *Miranda Lara (eliminated 18 February) *Sandy Peach (eliminated 25 February) *Amanda Leech (eliminated 3 March) *Lorna Haines (eliminated 17 March) *Cherie Rundgren (eliminated 31 March) *Sara Barkin (eliminated 14 April) *Laura Karna (eliminated 28 April) *Marcy Scottsdale (eliminated 12 May) *Jessica Lopes (eliminated 26 May) *Cindy McDonald (eliminated 1 June) *Loretta Lockhart (eliminated 2 June) Finalists result *24th place: Drew Tracey *23rd place: Michaela Donaldson *22nd place: Marshall Stevens *21st place: Miranda Lara *20th place: Adam Markson *19th place: Sandy Peach *18th place: Matthew Kennedy *17th place: Amanda Leech *16th place: Jonathan Appleberry *15th place: Lorna Haines *14th place: Laurence Cranberry *13th place: Cherie Rundgren *12th place: Scott Schneider *11th place: Sara Barkin *10th place: Todd McGuiness *9th place: Laura Karna *8th place: Quentin Adamson *7th place: Marcy Scottsdale *6th place: Dylan Harper *5th place: Jessica Lopes *4th place: Cindy McDonald *3rd place: Martin Ayade *2nd place: Loretta Lockhart *1st place: Nando Vasconcelos Final 24 (11 February) *Theme: Garbage or No Doubt songs *Group performance: "Firework" - Katy Perry *Guest perfomance: Daniel Silva - "Lost Star" *Guest mentors: Shirley Manson and Gwen Stefani Perfomances Bold 'means that that the contestants were eliminated. Final 22 (18 February) *Theme: Ballads *Group performance: "Hey Jude" - The Beatles *Guest performance: JoJo - "Disaster" *Guest mentor: Linda Perry Performances '''Bold '''means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Dylan Harper - "Don't Speak" (No Doubt) #Lorna Haines - "Because of You" (Kelly Clarkson) #Adam Markson - "2 Become 1" (Spice Girls) #Cherie Rundgren - "You Look So Fine" (Garbage) #Jonathan Appleberry - "Hole in My Soul" (Aerosmith) #Laura Karna - "Sweetest Thing" (U2) #Nando Vasconcelos - "California King Bed" (Rihanna) #Sara Barkin - "One Moment in Time" (Whitney Houston) #Matthew Kennedy - "You Are Not Alone" (Michael Jackson) #Amanda Leech - "Hero" (Mariah Carey) #'Marshall Stevens - "Heroes" (David Bowie) #'Miranda Lara - "Wishing on a Star" (Rose Royce)' #Scott Schneider - "Rain" (Madonna) #Marcy Scottsdale - "Why" (Annie Lennox) #Quentin Adamson - "Back for Good" (Take That) #Jessica Lopes - "Forever Love" (Gary Barlow) #Todd McGuiness- "True Colors" (Cyndi Lauper) #Loretta Lockhart - "Hurt" (Christina Aguilera) #Laurence Cranberry - "Nothing Compares 2 U" (Sinead O'Connor) #Sandy Peach - "Ironic" (Alanis Morissette) #Martin Ayade - "Everybody Hurts" (R.E.M.) #Cindy McDonald - "My Immortal" (Evanescence) Final 20 (25 February) *Theme: One-hit wonders from the UK and US *Group performance: "Party Rock Anthem" - LMFAO *Guest performance: Darren Hayes - "Bloodstained Heart" *Guest mentor: Gregg Alexander Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #'Adam Markson - "You Get What You Give" (The New Radicals, UK one-hit wonder)' #Cindy McDonald - "Bulletproof" (La Roux, US one-hit wonder) #Matthew Kennedy - "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" (Crash Test Dummies, US one-hit wonder) #Amanda Leech - "What's Up?" (4 Non Blondes, UK/US one-hit wonder) #Laurence Cranberry - "Back for Good" (Take That, US one-hit wonder) #Loretta Lockhart - "Dog Days Are Over" (Florence + the Machine, US one-hit wonder) #Martin Ayade - "Move Closer" (Phyllis Nelson, UK one-hit wonder) #'Sandy Peach - "According to You" (Orianthi, US one-hit wonder)' #Todd McGuiness - "In This City" (Iglu & Hartly, UK one-hit wonder) #Marcy Scottsdale - "Bad Day" (Daniel Powter, UK/US one-hit wonder) #Scott Schneider - "Crazy" (Gnarls Barkley, US one-hit wonder) #Lorna Haines - "Me & U" (Cassie Ventura, US one-hit wonder) #Dylan Harper - "Fireflies" (Owl City, UK/US one-hit wonder) #Laura Karna - "1234" (Feist, US one-hit wonder) #Quentin Adamson - "We Speak No Americano" (Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP, UK/US one-hit wonder) #Jessica Lopes - "Love Remains the Same" (Gavin Rossdale, US one-hit wonder) #Nando Vasconcelos - "Shake It" (Metro Station, UK/US one-hit wonder) #Cherie Rundgren - "Mercy" (Duffy, US one-hit wonder) #Jonathan Appleberry - "You're Beautiful" (James Blunt, US one-hit wonder) #Sara Barkin - "Rehab" (Amy Winehouse, US one-hit wonder) Final 18 (3 March) *Theme: Number one singles from the UK and US *Group performance: "It's OK" - Cee Lo Green *Guest performance: Gotye featuring Kimbra - "Somebody That I Used to Know" *Guest mentor: Cliff Richard Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Cindy McDonald - "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Eurythmics, US number one) #'Matthew Kennedy - "I Gotta Feeling" (The Black Eyed Peas, UK/US number one)' #'Amanda Leech - "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Queen, UK number one)' #Laurence Cranberry - "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (Aerosmith, US number one) #Loretta Lockhart - "Macarena" (Los Del Rio, US number one) #Martin Ayade - "Somebody Like You" (Adele, UK/US number one) #Marcy Scottsdale - "Bring Me to Life" (Evanescence, UK number one) #Todd McGuiness - "I Believe I Can Fly" (R. Kelly, UK number one) #Lorna Haines - "I Will Always Love You" (Whitney Houston, UK number one) #Scott Schneider - "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (Bryan Adams, UK/US number one) #Laura Karna - "So What" (Pink, UK/US number one) #Dylan Harper - "The Fly" (U2, UK number one) #Sara Barkin - "Believe" (Cher, UK number one) #Quentin Adamson - "Mad World" (Gary Jules, UK number one) #Cherie Rundgren - "Un-Break My Heart" (Toni Braxton, US number one) #Nando Vasconcelos - "Babe" (Take That, UK number one) #Jessica Lopes - "Hero" (Enrique Iglesias, UK number one) #Jonathan Appleberry - "Killer" (Adamski and Seal, UK number one) Final 16 (10 March) *Theme: Grunge songs *Group performance: "Everything Zen" - Bush *Guest performance: Foo Fighters - "Alandria" *Guest mentors: Eddie Vedder and Gavin Rossdale Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Laurence Cranberry - "Jeremy" (Pearl Jam) #Cindy McDonald - "Heart-Shaped Box" (Nirvana) #'Jonathan Appleberry - "Lithium" (Nirvana)' #Loretta Lockhart - "Everlong" (Foo Fighters) #Martin Ayade - "I'll Stick Around" (Foo Fighters) #Jessica Lopes - "Do the Evolution" (Pearl Jam) #Nando Vasconcelos - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" (Nirvana) #Marcy Scottsdale - "Come As You Are" (Nirvana) #Quentin Adamson - "The People That We Love" (Bush) #Sara Barkin - "Swallowed" (Bush) #Todd McGuiness - "Best of You" (Foo Fighters) #Lorna Haines - "Bleed Together" (Soundgarden) #Scott Schneider - "Ty Cobb" (Soundgarden) #Laura Karna - "The Chemicals Between Us" (Bush) #Dylan Harper - "Learn to Fly" (Foo Fighters) #Cherie Rundgren - "Glycerine" (Bush) Final 15 (17 March) *Theme: Michael Jackson or Madonna songs *Group performance: "Wicked Game" - Chris Isaak *Guest performance: Lana Del Rey - "Blue Jeans" *Guest mentor: Paula Abdul Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Cherie Rundgren - "Like a Virgin" (Madonna) #Dylan Harper - "Borderline" (Madonna) #Jessica Lopes - "Billie Jean" (Michael Jackson) #Todd McGuiness - "You Are Not Alone" (Michael Jackson) #Cindy McDonald - "Frozen" (Madonna) #Martin Ayade - "Deeper and Deeper" (Madonna) #'Lorna Haines - "Say Say Say" (Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney)' #Scott Schneider - "Beat It" (Michael Jackson) #Sara Barkin - "True Blue" (Madonna) #Quentin Adamson - "Rescue Me" (Madonna) #Laura Karna - "Thriller" (Michael Jackson) #Nando Vasconcelos - "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" (Michael Jackson) #Loretta Lockhart - "4 Minutes" (Madonna and Justin Timberlake) #Laurence Cranberry - "Like a Prayer" (Madonna) #Marcy Scottsdale - "Stranger in Moscow" (Michael Jackson)/"Sorry" (Madonna) Final 14 (24 March) *Theme: Year They Were Born *Group performance: "Tainted Love" - Soft Cell *Guest performance: Garbage - "Blood for Poppies" and Lissie - "Go Your Own Way" *Guest mentor: Pink Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Martin Ayade - "One" (U2, born in 1992) #Cindy McDonald - "Violently Happy" (Bjork, born in 1994) #'Laurence Cranberry - "Freedom! 90" (George Michael, born in 1990)' #Marcy Scottsdale - "Lovefool" (The Cardigans, born in 1996) #Scott Schneider - "Hurt" (Nine Inch Nails, born in 1995) #Loretta Lockhart - "Ordinary Wrong" (Duran Duran, born in 1993) #Nando Vasconcelos - "Give It Away" (Red Hot Chili Peppers, born in 1991) #Cherie Rundgren - "Cherish" (Madonna, born in 1989) #Todd McGuiness - "The Beautiful People" (Marilyn Manson, born in 1997) #Jessica Lopes - "My Sweet Six Six Six" (HIM, born in 1998) #Dylan Harper - "No More I Love Yous" (Annie Lennox, born in 1995) #Laura Karna - "All Apologies" (Nirvana, born in 1993) #Quentin Adamson - "Bad" (Michael Jackson, born in 1987) #Sara Barkin - "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" (Poison, born in 1988) Final 13 (31 March) *Theme: Rock songs *Group performance: "Running" - No Doubt *Guest performance: Vox featuring Amy Lee - "My Immortal" and Complex featuring Ville Valo - "City of Lights" *Guest mentor: Dave Grohl Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Marcy Scottsdale - "Special K" (Placebo) #Todd McGuiness - "Another Brick in the Wall" (Pink Floyd) #Sara Barkin - "Monster" (Paramore) #Quentin Adamson - "Freak on a Leash" (Korn) #'Cherie Rundgren - "Rollin" (Limp Biskit)' #Dylan Harper - "King of Comedy" (R.E.M.) #Cindy McDonald - "Fly" (Sugar Ray) #Martin Ayade - "Don't You Want Me Baby" (The Human League) #Laura Karna - "Sweet Child o' Mine" (Guns n' Roses) #Nando Vasconcelos - "Machinehead" (Bush) #Loretta Lockhart - "Crash" (Gwen Stefani) #Scott Schneider - "Fly Away" (Lenny Kravitz) #Jessica Lopes - "Makes Me Happy" (Drake Bell) Final 12 (7 April) *Theme: Signature songs *Group performance: "Nothing Else Matters" - Metallica *Guest performance: James Bettencourt - "Walkaway" *Guest mentor: Diane Warren Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Nando Vasconcelos - "1979" (The Smashing Pumpkins) #'Scott Schneider - "Kiss Me" (Sixpence None than the Richer)' #Martin Ayade - "Rolling in the Deep" (Adele) #Todd McGuiness - "Enter Sandman" (Metallica) #Quentin Adamson - "America" (Neil Diamond) #Dylan Harper - "In The Air Tonight" (Phil Collins) #Cindy McDonald - "Wherever Will You Go" (The Calling) #Marcy Scottsdale - "You Oughta Know" (Alanis Morissette) #Sara Barkin - "Wannabe" (Spice Girls) #Loretta Lockhart - "A Million Love Songs" (Take That) #Jessica Lopes - "Bleeding Love" (Leona Lewis) #Laura Karna - "Angel" (Sarah McLachlan) Final 11 (14 April) *Theme: Aerosmith songs *Group performance: "Nobody Knows" - Pink *Guest performance: Bush - "Baby Come Home" *Guest mentor: Joe Perry Performances Bold means that that the contestants were eliminated. #Cindy McDonald - "Walk This Way" Final 10 (21 April) *Theme: Roxette songs *Group performance: "Listen to Your Heart" - Roxette *Guest performance: Adrenaline - "What The?!" *Guest mentor: Per Gessle Final 9 (28 April) *Theme: Nine Inch Nails songs *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA *Guest mentor: Trent Reznor Final 8 (5 May) *Theme: The Smashing Pumpkins songs; Pearl Jam songs *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA *Guest mentor: Billy Corgan Final 7 (12 May) *Theme: Red Hot Chili Peppers songs; American Idol songs *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA *Guest mentor: TBA Final 6 (19 May) *Theme: Contestant's choice; Judge's choice *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA *Guest mentor: TBA Final 5 (26 May) *Theme: *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA *Guest mentor: TBA Final: Part 1 (1 June) *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA Final: Part 2 (2 June) *Group performance: TBA *Guest performance: TBA Winners *Series 1 (2000-01): Christian Donalds - the first winner of the show *Series 2 (2001-02): Marcella Samuels - the first female winner of the show *Series 3 (2002-03): Edward Jones - the first Welsh winner *Series 4 (2003-04): Emily Warrenthal - the first Scottish winner *Series 5 (2005): Andrew Rosenthal - the first Northern Irish winner *Series 6 (2006): Stacy Laurentis - the first Irish winner *Series 7 (2007): Mario Applefield - the first winner of Maltese extraction *Series 8 (2008): Shirley McDonald - the first female black winner *Series 9 (2009): Stewart Bass - the first male black winner *Series 10 (2010): Carrie Larkin - the first winner of American extraction *Series 11 (2011): Daniel Silva - the first winner of Portuguese extraction *Series 12 (2012): Notable alumni Series 11 (2011) *Marcella Zagota (born Maria Thatch Zagota) is a Anglo-Italian singer-songwriter and actress. She is best known for finishing 15th in Series 11. Born on March 1, 1992 in Guernsey, England to Angelica Thatch (b. 1962), a English teacher and Mario Zagota (b. 1962), an English waiter of Italian descent. According to Cartoon Network Magazine, she said on a interview that she is a big fan of the television series ThunderCats and her favorite characters on the show are Lion-O, Cheetara and Pumyra. After her elimination, she was signed to Apparel Records and is currently filming Generator Rex as Rex's friend Cricket. **''Just In Time'' (2012) International versions *The Next Star (Canada): The Canadian version of the show has been successful since the debut in 2008. Currently filming the fourth series on YTV. *The Next Star USA: The American version of the show is to air on Cartoon Network in July 2011.